


kingdom of the mad

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone said that the legacy of the 11th had been painted in blood, they may have been speaking literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kingdom of the mad

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Mourning, Aggrieved Person. Title from the August 16, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**.

Ikkaku was in the thick of it, tossing guys aside left and right, grinning madly. In all likelihood, that last elbow had cleanly broken his nose. He only grinned wider and hit harder.

The fun was soon cut short, however, when the pink menace also known as their lieutenant bounded into the room. She charged through the men still brawling in the center of the room, her zanpakutou zipping along on wheels beside her.

The men cleared the way for her, or she cleared it for them. She called happily to a few of the men (by nickname, of course) explaining she would only be a second and they really looked like they were having so much fun, Ken-chan would be jealous.

She stamped her feet on the blood-soaked floor, pounding the red into the bottom of her zori. Happy, she flew away again, laughing at "Pachinko-dama" on her way out. At least she didn't bite his head.

He stuck his head out the window to watch her go, seeing instead the girl pressing careful, bloody footprints in the entryway to their division offices.

Well she was all right then, he thought as he turned his attention back to the guy swinging at him, making a mental note to ask Zaraki-taichou where exactly he had found her again.


End file.
